


Putting the Ally to Use

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom Chixie, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, pitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Shameless pitchy smutty stuff, s'all good fun times in here.





	Putting the Ally to Use

**Author's Note:**

> MORE SHRUGS  
> you can also find me on my tamblr @skyeec2

Zebruh stared up at the troll leaning over him, breath stuttering in his chest as a delicate foot, still covered in a dirt-stained boot, pressed down on it, the smaller troll using her body weight to keep him in place.

There was a smile on her face, one Zebruh chose to see as coy instead of nerves, as Chixie titled her head, messy curls falling into her eyes. He swallowed heavily, not straining against her weight else he unbalance her, which would be more than rude of him when he’d allowed her the position she’d wanted.

Not that he wouldn’t have ever thought about not giving it to her, that wouldn’t be very virtuous of him, to deny her what she wanted. He wouldn’t have been acting like a true lowblood ally if he just expected Chixie to bend to him, that was rude and horrible.

Still, it might have been nice of her to at least remove her shoes if she was going to ~~command~~ ask him to strip and put him on his back on the ground of her, filthy hive. Doing this at his place would have been a much better option in his opinion, much cleaner.

Not that he brought into the stereotype of lowblood’s hives being generally less clean than their higherblooded counterparts, no that was just silly, there was really no reason such a rumour should have existed or even be thought about in this situation. It’s definitely the amused brown eyes looking down at him that has him squirming, not any want to get off of the floor.

“What’s wrong?” The question has him freezing, helped by Chixie forcing her foot down further into his chest. “I thought you wanted to be a real lowblood ally?”

If it was anyone else talking to him Zebruh would have snapped at them for their presumption to even dare to imply that he would not do many things in his power in order to act as an ally to the disenfranchised lowbloods of the community. But as it’s Chixie he  merely swallows that reaction down, she’s only teasing him, trying to get a rise out him by saying things she knows aren’t true like any good pitch partner would.

“You know I do-“

“Uh uh!” She cuts him off, leaning down to wave a single finger in front of his face. “Highblood voices aren’t wanted tonight! Remember?” There’s a sing song quality to her voice that, from a highblood, would grate on Zebruh’s nerves, but from Chixie is bearable.

He doesn’t say anything, as she’s reminded him he did agree to her rules and of course he could abide by them. It was not a difficult thing to do, really, lowbloods didn’t know to ask for much when they were allowed to did they?

That’s fine though, when tit came to tat he would show Chixie exactly what she could order, enrichen her to everything else that existed out there beyond what her lowblood knowledge was aware of.

His pumper stuttered in his chest when her hands disappeared below the large, formless sweater Chixie insisted on wearing, really couldn’t she afford better? Or at least something that fit her frame? Really, such terrible taste in fashion lowbloods had.

Not that he brought into the stereotype that all lowbloods favoured this kind of fashion of course.

He whimpered as the leggings she wore started to fall down her thighs, assisted only by gravity where he would have loved to get his hands on her but that wasn’t allowed either. Really though, what did she want of him if he wasn’t allowed to speak or touch? What odd game was the bronze playing at?

The answer came in a sudden rush of movement.

Chixie lifted her foot from his chest, thankful because that had just been starting to veer off on the side of too painful to be enjoyed, and planted herself over him, preached with her thighs either side of his head and nook poised just above him, filling his entire vision with her.

“You want to be a lowblood ally right?” She taunted, slim hands reaching out to take a hold of his horns, pulling a hiss of breath from his mouth and causing her to sigh as it fanned over her heated skin. “Then you’ll be fine to help me out with this right? Put your mouth to use for once.”

There’s a jibe there in her voice but Zebruh is far too focused on the skin before him to care about it too much at the moment, later perhaps. Right now he was going to help this lowblood troll to the very best of his abilities.


End file.
